


Fading Away (18. Revealed Secret & 10. Farewell Forever))

by LovelyAnathema



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is loved, Post-Canon, Revenge, Secret Identity Fail, a lil sad, more like nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyAnathema/pseuds/LovelyAnathema
Summary: Everything seems to crumble after Spider-Man’s identity is revealed.Things turn around a couple of times when a few old faces reappear.
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Liz Allan & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623892
Kudos: 16





	1. (Revealed Secret)

**Author's Note:**

> Man, it’s been an awful week and had a lil writer’s block. Honestly I started writing the next chapter but it didn’t really made sense without this chapter so I grabbed another promp and just ran with it. It should be upbefore midnight... I hope
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry in advance for any typos.
> 
> Enjoy

This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real.

Everything was wrong.

This was an illusion.

Maybe his "tingle" was a little messed up after his last fight with Mysterio. It wasn't fair the man's still playing tricks on him after his death.

Something hit his head and pulled him out of his thoughts. Was it a water bottle?

"Hey, Spider-Man!" A man in sweats shouted "Is that true?!" 

Another object was thrown at him.

"Time to make things clear!" This time it was a woman.

"Come down and-" Another object, and another one, and another one. It felt rain of miscellaneous items, it was almost too much for his senses.

"Hey, hey, hey"  _ Everything’s shaking… earthquake? _ " Get out of here!" 

_ What?  _

Suddenly he noticed MJ was trying to get his attention, phone in hand.

He looked down and saw a destroyed phone on his first. Oh, so that's where the shaking came from.

"Get out of here! Go!" his girlfriend kept shouting.

He was terrified; a couple of persons began to notice that she was the only one that wasn't shouting accusations at him, that was dangerous for her. As if reading his mind, she responded "Spider-Man, go! Don't worry! Leave!" She was running to the nearest station.

Right, he couldn't be with her. He had to kept distance.

So he just shoot a web and let his body take control.

This wasn't happening.

_______________________

His world was shattered apart  _ again _ .

Peter was exhausted and although he was sure he'd been still for a while now, he couldn't quite catch his breath yet.

This couldn't be real.

People had begun to hunt him down. He didn't know if it was to capture him and make him pay for killing Mysterio or to hear his side of the story. They seemed too hostile to be the latter, to be honest. But there was a good chance he'd just been to frantic to differentiate them

It was the weirdest and longest sensory overload he'd had. Everything hurt, but at the same time he felt numb. Was everything in his head? A nightmare? He wished, but he knew better 

It was hard to tell the time, his phone was destroyed and he hadn't programed Karen on the suit yet, so he couldn’t contact anyone either.

The boy had been putting off going to the compound, they told him he was welcomed to pass by anytime, to train, to use the lab or just to hangout with anyone really. But with Tony’s death still fresh in his mind, he didn't find it appealing, despite admiring everyone there.  _ They weren’t there yet. _

And maybe now they’d never be; would they believe Jameson? Probably no, Fury would let them know it was a lie, wouldn't him?

But still, probably a good chunk of people were out for him for real now. But that wasn’t what terrified him, he knew it was probably a matter of time before his identity was leaked, but he’d always thought it would’ve been years away, when he was older and relatively ready for it. Funny to think how first line of defense had always been Spider-Man. And it was a threat for everyone he cared about, his aunt, Ned, MJ, Happy, hell maybe even his whole freaking school were in danger. All because of him

It was already dark, when the vigilante decided to crawl out of his hiding place.

He shoot a web to the nearest and headed back to Queens

_ May's probably sick with worry. But hopefully she’s safe, Happy was with her last time I saw her, beginning what it seem to be a long conversation. Man, that felt ages ago _ .

It didn't matter how much the vigilante tried to go unnoticed, a few people pointed out at him; but didn't tried more. Although his "tingle" was going off the whole time.

  
  
  


Maybe it wasn’t his smartest move to crawl into his room in full attire but fuck it, his address would leak sooner of later.  _ God, May worked so hard to- _

Something was wrong. He heard and erratic heartbeat in the living room, that was definitely not his aunt. Maybe his address leaked  _ already _ .

Footsteps. 

Before he could move, his door was opened. The boy went into defensive mode instantly.

“Peter?” called a feminine voice.  _ Who’s that? _

“Peter, is that you?” the voice called again as a young woman came into view. Even in the dime light, she was really pretty; almost flawless dark skin, pumped lips, big eyes and cheekbones well defined. Peter couldn’t really see her hair, but he assumed she had a lot given the thickness of her bun…  _ Wait… _

“Liz?”

“Long time no see” she smirked a bit. “How’ve you been?”

The teen didn’t knew how to respond, it was obviously a rhetorical question and he couldn’t calm down; this wasn’t the Liz he remembered. Firstly, she was older, probably because she hadn’t bleeped, but mainly because the coldness of her eyes was disturbing.

She didn’t wait for an answer and poked his stomach with what seem to be a ball pen. 

“Nope, definitely not a ball pen” the boy thought as cold cramp took over his body, partially paralyzing him. “Liz?” the teen hissed in pain.

“Wow, thanks for asking… Life has been a little hard to be honest” she pushed him to the ground “You see, everything began to crumble when you kindly send my father to prison, but nothing unbearable, no. My mom and I were getting by… Of course that being alone was a really hard hit on her, but she was trying her best, you know?She wanted me to be able to go to college, didn’t want me to feel ‘robbed of my future because of dad’s mistake’”” she quoted with disdain. 

“Liz, I-” she pushed the object against him again. It wasn’t the most painful thing the vigilante had endured, but it just petrified him even more, his muscles felt tighter.

“Don’t interrupt you elders, Pete…” she said sweetly, before continuing “And then, once I was in college things began working out again, but then the bleep happened” her voice grew colder with every word. “Worst part is that neither of us disappeared, you know? But mom happened to be on the bus...” Peter closed his eyes, he knew where this was going, and the older clearly saw it as well “Yeah, she didn’t bleeped but the driver did and, well, long story short, she didn’t make it”

“I-I-I’m… so-” another poke from her device. The teen could feel some muscles tearing.

“And then, when I went to look for dear ol’ dad, he wasn’t there anymore. He took advantage of the commotion and manage to escape” she smiled bitterly “But none of his folks knew much, you know? Apparently they grew apart because he knew Spider-Man's identity and refused to tell anyone."

"I couldn’t afford the tuition and the house wasn’t ours yet, so I ended up in some nasty places but made some… interesting friends” she eyed the stick in her hand. “To be honest, I never really blamed anyone on any of those things, until today of course”

"I finally understood that it was all orchestrated by Spider-Man, even things that seemed disconnected" she poked Peter again, and he couldn't even scream.

"The stress caused by missing one of our best members on decathlon, the fiasco on the DC monument, my last homecoming ruined, my dad… Now that I think about it, you probably planned that as well, didn't you?... Hell even the bleep itself" Peter could tell from the look in her eyes, she wasn’t there anymore, probably lost in memories. "So I thought 'Hey, why not taking care of the problem myself?’"

"Lis-te… I-"

"I'm done with excuses, Peter." Her voice broke, she was crying.

_ Maybe she's right, it doesn't matter how much I care about everyone, I always mess them up. How many lives have I- _

"Goodbye, Spider-Man" the Liz whispered as she pressed her device directly on his heart.

The pain was brutal, but it didn't last much, as he passed out after a few seconds.


	2. Away (10. Farewell forever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter woke up surrounded by red. He couldn't decide if he was terrifying or calming; but the teen was too tired to care about it, he just wanted to keep sleeping.
> 
> However, he had to sit up immediately as he felt someone(?) patting his knee.
> 
> "Rise and shine, Pete." the kid could recognise that voice anywhere, he thought he’d never hear it again. That was a voice that Peter thought he’d never hear again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff I know, it’d be up on friday, and I mostly had it. I swear but the I had a project due monday and I got sick and couldn’t even stand to be in front of the monitor without getting a headache. But anyways, it’s here :D
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so sorry in advance for any typos (even tho I know that even in spanish I’d make mistakes as well :P)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter woke up surrounded by red. He couldn't decide if he was terrifying or calming; but the teen was too tired to care about it, he just wanted to keep sleeping.

However, he had to sit up immediately as he felt someone(?) patting his knee.

"Rise and shine, Pete." the kid could recognise that voice anywhere, he thought he’d never hear it again. That was a voice that Peter thought he’d never hear again

“Ben?!” he exclaimed standing up

Ben was there standing right beside him, sporting the gray worn out sweater that he and May always teased him about.

Just as he crushed his uncle in a hug, he had a sad realisation. “I am dead, right?” he whispered.

He wasn’t as surprised as one think he’d be. I mean, it wouldn’t be his first time and definitely had just enough encounters with dangerous situations for him to accept that probaby he’d go as Spider-Man.

“Not exactly, kiddo” Peter opened his eyes abruptly.

“Tony!” he shouted as he grabbed the man as he could without letting go of his uncle.

He definitely was dead, but if it meant to be with the personos he’d missed the most, he didn’t really mind.

“You know? It’s kind of depressing that we had to go through all that stuff for you to finally call me Tony, but I’ll take it”

The teen couldn’t tell how much time he spent basically crushing the two men infront him, but it was certainly not enough yet.

“Pete? You need to go back” Ben whispered.

“What?” the boy finally let go of them.

“He’s right, we don’t really know how much time you can stay here without severe consequences” Tony supplied.

“But I- But I- I thought that-”

“I know, but that’s not true, squirt, you still have stuff to do back there” Ben ran his fingers through the boy’s hair knowing that the stuttering only came when his nephew couldn’t figure out his emotions.

“Then why am I here? How is it that you both are here without me being dead?”

After a few moments, Tony spoke up.

"I think that you connection with the stone and me may be keeping you here. I wished for my family to be safe and to never face those bastards again. As for him,” he continued, gesturing to Ben with his head “I don’t really know, but my guess is that he would’ve ‘received’ you either way” 

There was so much to unpack there, the boy felt overwhelmed.

"Hey, hey calm down. We'll figure it out" his mentor consoled him.

"But how? You're dead, chances are me too" the boy sobbed "And even if that wasn't the case, everyone knows that-”

“Hey, shh, take it easy” Tony put a hand on his shoulder. “I know I’m not the best example, but in my case in wasn’t the end of the world.”

“But you wanted it!”

“Yeah, and I’m not telling you it’s gonna be all rosy and easy from now on, but you’ll figure it out”

“It’s not about me!” Peter sobbed “What about May? Oh my god, I’m so sorry, Ben. I-”

“Let me stop you right there, young man” Ben said “There’s nothing to apologize for, you did what you had to do to keep her safe-”

“But now, what if someone tries to hurt her because of me and I’m not there!? I-”

“I know, it won’t be easy, Pete.” Ben replied with a sad smile. “But that still doesn’t fall on you”

“But-”

“Besides, I’m pretty sure Happy will protect her at all cost, not matter what” Tony interrupted. “He’ll take every security measure very seriously and even go five steps ahead of everything”

“Yeah, she’ll be fine and I’m sure your friends will fit in that little plan of security as well”

The boy winced at his uncle’s tone, knowing that it was probably due to what was goig on between his aunt and Happy.

“I know what you’re thinking, little guy” at the last part Tony raised his head “And is not like that, I’m really happy for her, and you should be too”

“I didn’t say anything” Peter replied a little too quickly.

“Oh, really-”

“Moving on” Tony interrupted. “The point is that no matter how difficult things might look, you’ll get through them, alright, you’re not alone, kid”.

It was so easy to forget why they’re all there in the first place.

“God, I really miss you, guys” was it weird to talk to your both father figures at the same time in the afterlife? Maybe, but he was glad anyway.

“You’re never alone, Pete, we’ll always right here” Ben pointed to his heart. “Until the end”

At that he smiled, he remembered when he went to the watch  _ Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Part 2,  _ with his family. At that part he’d broken in tears and both, his aunt and uncle, knew what it was about instantly. After a heartwarming conversion, they bought cheap ice cream and nachos, just because. But man, those were terrible and the three of them had a sick weekend full of indigestion and tummy ache. It still was one of his fondest memories.

Everything was beginning to fade into white

“Oh, and kid? Forget about people asking you to be me.” Tony said at last “You're already better”

**____________**

Peter woke up on one of the softest beds he’d ever been. Everything was bright but not exactly the medical brightness of the Med Bay.

“Hey, are you awake?”a little girl asked.

“Morgan?” at that the little girl smiled “Why am I here?”

“Oh, yeah, Uncle Happy asked me to tell him when you woke up!” and with that she ran out of the room.

He was relieved to be somewhere safe, but he couldn’t really understand how did he get here. Trying to recall what happened made his head hurt.

“Hey, kid, how are you feeling?” Happy interrupter his train of thought.

“Happy? How am I here?”

“You don't remember what happened?” the older man asked with alarm.

“K-Kinda… There was Liz” he shivered a little at the mention of the name. “And-and-and… Red and-”

“Yeah, he took care take of that” Happy interrupted softly.

“Hmh?”

“After everything was known, I took May here and headed back to Queens to make sure you’re okay. I’m sorry, I didn’t thought your address would leak that quickly-”

“Maybe it didn’t, she knew where I lived already, we had a groupchat”

“Still, I didn’t get there in time. When I arrived all I saw was this girl dragging a body through the hallway and I almost lose it. I’m sorry”

“It wasn’t your fault, I’m here after all” Peter assured. “Is she okay?”

“I knew you’d ask” said Happy rolling his eyes. “Yeah, just a minor hemorrhage on the right leg, she’s on the hospital, now.”

Peter winced “I’m sorry”

“There’s nothing you have to be sorry about, kid.”

After a few minutes, the teen broke the silence.

“Are we in Mr. Stark’s cabin?”

“Yeah, after Cho assured us that you were stable, we decided it’d be more secure to bring you here. Not only because technically it doesn’t exist, but because the safety measures are crazy in here.” He smiled. “ Tony was kind of an anxious man, after all”

At the mention of his mento Peter remembered a few things. _ Red… _

“What happens now?” the vigilante asked hesitantly.

Happy took a deep breath “For now, I thing is better you and your Aunt to stay here, Pepper agrees with me. Your friends will be watched for a while, until everything calms down and on the meantime, your school has been notified to keep an eye on anything slightly suspicious.” He went to add more sternly “And I’ll be the judge of that”

“You?”

“After being the bodyguard of Iron man, Pepper Potts and then being promoted to head of security of one of the most important business globally, I have a couple of tricks under my sleeve, kid. Don’t worry” He winked.

“It’s over now, isn’t it?” Peter whispered, afraid to even finish properly the sentence.

“No if you don’t want to… do you?” he asked.

The boy just shook his head, not trusting his voice yet.

The bodyguard put a hand on the boy’s knee “Look, It won’t be easy, but we’ll manage, okay?”

“Yeah…”

“It’ll be alright, kid. We’ll figure it out eventually”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn’t like how Liz turned out, she was one of my faves on homecoming, and honestly think she was a sweetheart, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> All constructive criticism is welcome


End file.
